


To Oblivious Idiots [Podfic]

by orestesdreamspyladesloves



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestesdreamspyladesloves/pseuds/orestesdreamspyladesloves
Summary: Fic Summary:Enjolras comes up with a brilliant Plan to get Éponine and Combeferre together and needs Grantaire's help.





	To Oblivious Idiots [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to oblivious idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112207) by [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab). 



> Original tags: Fluff, Romance, Getting Together, So many Harry Potter references,so many space movies, they are all such nerds, Mutual Pining, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Trans Enjolras, WARNINGS:alcohol mention, that's it I think
> 
> Thanks for letting me use your fic! I love this one so much! Please enjoy <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142419856@N02/42714138761/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Morning Walk-Jonny Easton  
> Sound Effects: freesound.org
> 
> This is for the Les Mis Podfic Week 2018!
> 
> I had so much fun recording this, but just a quick disclaimer: I have never recorded a podfic before so I had no idea what I was doing and made it up as I went along, so please be gentle! I also ended up getting sick in between the days I recorded this so near the end there's a very obvious change in my voice haha  
> Visit me on tumblr @ orestesdreams-pyladesloves


End file.
